Free Fall Flow
by Isosceletic Triangulate
Summary: “Tulio, you are going to lay here with us and watch warships float across the sky, and you are going to like it.” “No, I will not like it!” “That works too.”


My very first El Dorado fic, shit yeah. And I actually didn't make Chel out to be a total home-wrecker, yo. Point for me~

Seriously though, no real technical notes for me for this story, aside from the fact that I stole an LJ community's prompts again for this fic (and in case you're wondering, the community is **tentinyfandoms**, and the prompt was 'grass', from the tenth table). Other than that, this is just one of those cute fics where Tulio gets called out for being Tulio, lol. I don't know how well I did on my characterization of Chel in this, but it is SO fucking fun to write Tulio and Miguel (as it should be, of course). This can't be more than, what, six/seven hundred words? It was so fun to write just these bits of dialogue, though!

I swear, Kenneth Branagh and Kevin Kline could read the phone book to me and my life would be complete. I digress, though.

Anyway, this is just a short fic taking place after the movie. Our favorite twosome and Chel are God-knows-where, but enjoying every bit of it. Except for Tulio, who's … well, Tulio.

Just so everyone knows, I personally happen to be a fan of the Miguel/Tulio/Chel threesome, so you might be seeing a bit of that in this fic. No worries, though, for those who don't do that grouping- it's very vague. If you look for it, you can see it, but if you want this to just be a friendship thing amongst all three, or have one pairing of two and leave the other out (you cold bastard), then that's fine. I _did_ write it with the intent to go for the threesome, though. There's maybe _one_ line that truly implies a threesome.

Other than that, if I fucked up in any way, please call my ass out on it. Also, I don't own The Road to El Dorado, I don't own any of the characters, and I really don't own 'Yes, The River Knows', The Doors song after which this story is named. I happened to have selected tracks from Waiting for the Sun playing while I wrote this, so I figured, what the hell?

Also, just a note: when I mention an armada, I'm not referring to_ the_ Spanish Armada. Let me get that out of the way now.

Now, all that's left is for you to enjoy!

* * *

They could lie in the grass for hours. He didn't know how they did it. He knew how the damn horse could do it- it was a _horse_. It didn't give a damn about what lived in the grass. He didn't know why they _would_ do it!

Actually, he probably did know. They did it just to torment him, because _he_ sure as hell wasn't going to do anything besides walk on the stuff. "Thank God for shoes," he'd said once. They teased him endlessly for it, but he knew better. And he expected it from Chel, but from Miguel? That was a surprise … surprisingly.

"You were the one picking the leeches off me!" He yelled when questioned.

Miguel just laughed that laugh of his and tugged on the leg of Tulio's pants. "Oh come off it, we've slept in the grass plenty of times before. Stop whining and watch the clouds with us." Chel giggled and tried to flash The Eyes at the still-standing third party, but Tulio would have none of it.

She turned to Miguel and pointed a thumb at their token grouch. "All because of a few leeches?" she asked.

Miguel put on a serious, grim face and solemnly nodded. "Afraid so. Before El Dorado, before we were dangerous, wanted men," he paused to waggle his eyebrows at the implications behind that, of which Chel knew all too well, and then continued, saying, "he was used to sleeping in inns. Then there was whole 'gods in a temple' thing and it just seems to have made his condition all the more worse." Chel erupted into another fit of giggles while Miguel quickly smiled up at his best friend. Tulio pursed his lips and narrowed his eyes at them. It was a good tactic- it shut them up almost immediately.

Almost.

"Oh Tulio," Chel said, trying not to laugh, "come and lay with us."

"No way. You two can have all of the bug bites- I'll stand until you're ready to leave."

Now, it had come as a shock to both of them when they first discovered it, but it turned out that Miguel and Chel had their own special quirks together, like the ones they each had separately with Tulio. At once, a pair of green eyes rolled in rhythm with a pair of brown eyes and they both reluctantly stood up.

"Oh well," Miguel began, dusting off his pants, "I suppose we'll just have to find an open-air inn. Lord knows there'll be no other way for us to watch the cats and armada if we don't."

Chel plucked a blade of grass from her jet-black hair and nodded in agreement, even though she had no idea how any other peoples ran their inns. Or what armadas were. "I guess so." They both gave each other knowing looks that had a slightly strange quality to them that Tulio could not decipher before turning to him, who brightened slightly in triumph.

"Good, now let's go." He made a firm, swift gesture with his arms toward the napping Altivo and spun around on his heel. He took a few steps forward, glad to _finally_ be getting the show back on the road.

Then, _out of nowhere_, two pairs of arms caught him in a vice grip, sending the entire threesome down to the ground.

"Damn it! I told you --!" He shouted again over both sets of laughter and would've gone on for forever if Chel hadn't silenced him with a kiss.

"See, Tulio? This isn't so bad." She playfully tapped his nose, "Don't be such a baby." Tulio sputtered, and tried to squirm out of their grasp, but Miguel held fast and affectionately nudged him. Hard. In the ribs.

Ouch.

"Tulio, you are going to lay here with us and watch warships float across the sky, and you are going to like it."

"No, I will not like it!"

"That works too."

Chel laughed, Tulio rolled his eyes, and Miguel curled up next to him like a puppy, face and all. Tulio gave him a look, but hushed anyway. That face never failed to work with him … ever. He tried to keep squirming for a while, but then -and this was completely beyond his control!- he started noticing things that grabbed his attention away from the blades of grass tickling what little skin of him was bare.

First it was the clouds; they really _did _look like ships. That was sort of interesting.

Then, it was the warm wind that was blowing exceptionally close to the Earth, which was nice. Very nice, actually …

And then, suddenly, he noticed how he was sandwiched in between his two favorite people in the entire world and … then he forgot what he'd been complaining about in the first place.

From either side of him, the other two exchanged winks.

* * *

TELL ME IF I SUCK, PLEASE.

In the event that I didn't- I hope you enjoyed! -IT


End file.
